1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a device and a method for transforming 2D images into 3D images.
2. Background
With vigorous development of modern technology, people starts to seek visual enjoyments realer than what 2D image devices present. Therefore related techniques of 3D images have gradually been mature, and applications of utilizing 3D glasses to enjoy dynamic images of the 2D image devices have been popularized. Currently common 2D image devices have to firstly perform depth analyses on 2D images to estimate and obtain a corresponding depth table, perform an image processing on the 2D images cooperated with the depth table to render dual images of the corresponding glasses, such as 3D glasses, polarized glasses or shutter glasses, and then cooperate with said glasses to achieve 3D effects and form the 3D images. However, depth analyses and estimation of the depth table usually consume huge hardware resources, and additional memories are needed for storage.